bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Zora Halo
Zora Halo (ゾーラ ハロ Zoora Haro'):' is the captain of the 3rd Division in the Gotei 13 and the Commander and Grand Kidō Chief of the Kidō Corps in the Soul Society. His lieutenant is . He was one of the two students that were personally trained under by Gozimon Sengoku during his time as a soul reaper in training. Appearance Personality History Equipment Powers & Abilities Kidō Master: As the Grand Kidō Chief of the Soul Society's Kidō Corps, Zora is one of the greatest Kidō masters in the Soul Society. He is a true master in the use of both Kidō and Bakudo type spells and has demonstrated the ability to use various high-level Kidō at full power with complete control and can cast them effectively without incantation. He can study the structural integrity of barriers and instantly knows what counter measures to take on how to break it, even ones casted by the superior noble clans, a feat which even captains cannot achieve. His power level enables him to use low and mid-level Kidō to great effect and trained in the use of them that he is capable of casting them without even the use its of name or level and can cast them by sheer reflex alone. He can rapidly use a single high-level Kidō repeatedly, or multiple ones in quick succession, by name alone, without incantation or calling the type and level, while retaining considerable power and control. He has also mastered the use of the highest levels of Kidō of level 80 and above and can cast them without the use of incantation but the effort can be somewhat draining then it would with the incantation. He can use multiple Kidō in conjunction for various combination and diversion tactics, and have them remain undetected until sprung in sync in a chain reaction. His level of Bakudo is enough to contain even the Head Captain Gozimon Sengoku and disable a squad captain and can also produce powerful protection spells while in battle that can withstand powerful enough to easily withstand Kidō and above. Because of his power he is entrusted to the most important tasks in the Seireitei. * Kidō Creation: As the Grand Kidō Chief of the Soul Society's Kidō Corps, Zora has immense knowledge and understanding of the flow, application, and consistency of spiritual energy. From this he is able to mimic other people's spiritual energy attack and copy the attack perfectly at the first attempt as long as he has been hit with it. By doing this he can deduce how the spiritual energy must have created this ability and basing on his own speculations, devised his own method to use them. ** Cero: ** B'ala:' * Dimension Opening: Zanpakutō Kagayaku Towairaito (輝くトワイライト Shining Twilight'):' His Zanpakutō is quite unique in that it exists as "married" twin swords representing Yin and Yang, They appear to be a pair of oddly shaped daggers with a curved blade. Their color scheme is generally black and white with one sword being the color white and its counterpart black representing their Yin and Yang concept. The guard it blended with the bottom of the blade and the grip wrapped in a black leather. In the center bottom of the blades flat ends bares the symbol of Yin and Yang within the color of their counterpart pointing towards the tip of the blade. * Shikai: Not Revealed Yet * Bankai: Not Revealed Yet Weaknesses